Attempt
by imyourecstasypill
Summary: Okay. Tragedy/Mystery will kick in about Chapter 4 or five. Just read it. Draco's straight trippin yo! :)
1. Attempt Part One

Attempt  
P.1  
  
Summary: ONE GOTH, THOUSANDS OF PREPS. WHAT'S A GOTH TO DO?  
  
"Come here you." Dj said.  
"Oh, Dj." Sabrina answered walking towards him. They had started to kiss passionately. Dj's hand creeping up her back to undo her bra.  
"Dj. I never knew you had feelings for me."  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
"SABRINA! GET UP NOW!"  
"What? Oh. Okay." Sabrina yelled back down to her mom. She got up and brushed her teeth and did her hair. Put on her clothes which consisted of fish net tights, a black plastic leather skirt, combat boots, and a black strapless plastic leather tube top. She was not wearing a school uniform.  
Her hair was dark blue and her eyes were dark blue. Her nails were painted a dazzling green, and her lipstick was black. She wore about ten earrings in each ear, and about 20 glow in the dark bracelets on each arm. She did have a tongue ring and a nose ring but that wasn't anything special. She was the perfect example of a gothic Head Girl. Which annoyed the hell out of her.  
"Are you ready? You have to catch the train!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." Sabrina yelled glancing quickly in the mirror. 'Head Girl? Why me? Why can't I just stay at an AMERICAN school. With people who don't speak in accents. Why switch? I'm gonna scare the hell outta everyone when I get there. Damn straight.'  
  
On the car ride to Platform 9 ¾, Sabrina and her mother were quite quiet. They had gotten in a fight over her clothes. They always did. But Sabrina always won.  
"Sabrina," her mom broke the silence first, "I know this is tough switching schools, but Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a much finer academic schedule. You were failing in almost everything. And being Head Girl should be an honor."  
"An honor. Blech." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady. That is insubordination."  
"I'm not your student!" Sabrina hissed.  
"Don't you talk to me like that. I am your mother." Her mother yelled.  
"Sorry."  
The rest of the way Sabrina had her mp3 player on so her mother couldn't talk to her about her new school or anything else in that matter. When they were at Platform 8 her mother wished her the best and set off. People were casting strange looks at her, but she didn't mind. She didn't care if she stuck out.  
"Packed with muggles again! When will they just leave?" A red headed witch asked a couple of children, all red heads too.  
"Erm, excuse me."  
"Goodness me! Hello." The red headed witch jumped.  
"How do you get to Platform er, 9 ¾?" Sabrina asked.  
"First day dear?"  
"First time coming here if you mean. I'm a new student from an American school. My mom and I just moved here." Sabrina explained quickly.  
"Well, then just walk through this wall here. I'm Mrs. Weasley, by the way."  
"Sabrina. And thank you very much Mrs. Weasley. Pleased to meet you and have a nice day."  
"Your very welcome." Mrs. Weasley said, astonished by the girl's good manors.  
Sabrina ran through the passage and was directly at Platform 9¾. The Hogwarts Express stood there as usual, red and black, and humungo.  
"Wicked." Sabrina whispered to herself pulling out her mp3 which went mad, "Oh yeah I forgot that electronics go hay wire here."  
"Sentarius." She muttered pointing her wand at the mp3 so she could here her OWN music again. She picked up her things and put them in the compartment she would be in. "Damn. These compartments are tight."  
"Is anyone staying in here?" A blonde haired boy asked.  
"Ah, yuh. Me. Bye." Sabrina said closing the door and locking it before the boy had even a chance to say his name.  
She took out her mp3 once more and listened to Evanescence's My Immortal. Which she had to sing for Hogwarts - which annoyed the hell out of her. She fell asleep listening to the same song over and over and over again.  
  
"Dj, I never knew you had those kind of feelings for me." Sabrina said jumping back.  
"Ever since I've laid my eyes on you I couldn't think of anyone else. Haven't you ever wondered why we've been friends for so long without fighting and getting into trouble together?" Dj explained.  
"Well no. I just thought we were close friends."  
They locked into another passionate kiss. Dj's hand undoing her bra, at the same time, taking off her top.  
  
"Excuse me?" A blonde haired boy sneered.  
"What do you want?" Sabrina hissed.  
"I was just going to tell you that if you talk to me like that again, there will be some punishment." The blonde haired boy replied in the same sneer, but had a smirk on his face.  
"Whipe that smirk off your face before I have to smack it off." Sabrina said getting up.  
"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"  
"No, and do I care?"  
"I'm Draco Malfoy."  
Sabrina snorted at this. 'Whoa weird name kid. Find someone else to jeer at. I'm not to be messed with.' She thought.  
"Think my name is funny do you? I wouldn't really call those things that you're wearing clothes now would I?"  
"I never said you did. Now did I?" Sabrina mocked back.  
Draco looked her over once, and then again. "You must be the Head Girl. I'm Head Boy." Draco said putting out his hand.  
"Typical. I get landed with an ass whole."  
At this Draco's eyes narrowed, "You better take that back plastic."  
"Excuse me. But if I have a say, my name isn't plastic jerk. It's Sabrina." She sneered.  
"Typical I get landed with a bitch."  
"Excuse me?" Sabrina's eyes narrowed, hand clutched on her wand.  
"A punk rock bitch."  
"You better get out now." Sabrina had pulled out her wand, ready to fight.  
"Oh and what are going to do to me?"  
"Curse you! Saranakash!" Sabrina hissed. Sabrina wasn't the typical witch. She was into black magic. She made her own spells so they fit her needs.  
"Saranakash? Hahaha." Draco sneered.  
"I wouldn't touch anything if I were you."  
Draco put his hand on a seat and it burned his hand. He fell backwards, "BITCH! UNDO THE SPELL!"  
"Saranasan." Sabrina whispered.  
Draco walked out and slammed the compartment door.  
Sabrina settled back down and found a note on the seat it read:  
If you don't pay any attention to how you talk to me then, you better stay away from me because I will find a way to get you back. I will do whatever it takes to GET YOU DOWN. Or away from my school, and out of my life.  
  
X.xDraco Malfoyx.X  
  
'Like he even has a life.' Sabrina thought settling down onto her seat. 


	2. Attempt Part Two

Attempt  
Part Two  
  
Summary: ONE GOTH, THOUSANDS OF PREPS. WHAT'S A GOTH TO DO?  
  
'Jerk.' Sabrina thought angrily before settling back into her past.  
  
Dj pulled off her bra, and then her shirt. "You're beautiful."  
Sabrina became very aware that Dj was going to take her, to the place she'd never wanted to go to. Well at least not now. The other side. Non- virgin, as some would call it. She didn't want to be branded, 'easy.'  
"No."  
"I'm going to give you what you've been waiting for."  
"No! Dj I don't want to. Not yet!" Sabrina yelled jumping back.  
  
Sabrina jumped up with a start. 'Damn. It was only your past. He's not here Sabrina. He's not here.' She told herself over and over again. Grabbing her mp3 player, once again, she walked out to see what kind of people she'd be going to go to school with. 'Oh shit! Prep City!'  
Girls were wearing black skirts, knee high socks, blouses, with shiny black shoes. Boys were wearing black slacks, shiny black shoes, ties, and shirts. They all wore robes over the uniform.  
People were casting her wary looks. Some just stared, while others gaped. Draco didn't do anything but look her up and whisper madly to his friends. She was weird as some would say, but in this school she was goth and different.  
She chose a random apartment and saw a bushy haired girl, a messy black haired boy, and WHOA, a cute red head.  
"Uh. Hi. I'm Sabrina the new girl here. I was just looking around and shit so I'll see you later."  
"No, no you don't have to go! I'm Hermione Granger. I've heard so much about you. You make your own spells, right?"  
"Yeah, but mostly to keep the jerks away." Sabrina laughed.  
"I see. Like who?" Hermione asked.  
"That Malfoy character. I nearly burned his hand off."  
"COOL!" The red head and messy black haired boy said in unison.  
"And you two are?" Sabrina asked.  
"Harry Potter." Harry said looking bewildered. Everyone knew his name.  
"Ron Weasley." Ron said looking Sabrina over, blushing, and turning away. He quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote a note to his friend.  
"I dunno Ron." Harry replied staring at Sabrina, mostly at her breasts.  
"I think so."  
"If you're talking about me then I believe I should leave or should I try this out with you too?"  
"Try what?" The two boys looked bewildered.  
"Saranakash." Sabrina whispered.  
Harry put his hand on one of the chocolate frogs and yelped in pain. "My hand! It's burning!"  
Ron reached for the chocolate frog wondering what was wrong with the candy. "Sweet mother! My hand is burning too."  
"Saranasan." Sabrina whispered.  
"Whoa! That was weird." Ron said looking at his hand in astonishment.  
"Liked my little spell did you? That's the same one I got the Malfoy boy with. Would you like it?"  
"Oh yes please!" Hermione said jumping up.  
"Saranakash is where you touch something and it burns your hand or what ever other part of your body. It's good for rape. Saranasan is to take the spell or curse off the person or people." Sabrina recited.  
"Thanks."  
"I've gotta go. Practice for that stupid singing I have to do in front of the school. Blech." Sabrina said getting up.  
"Bye. Hope you get put in Gryffindor." Hermione said with hope. This girl was smart and would probably be popular. Her ticket out of being a geeky nerd.  
"Okay then."  
When she walked back into her compartment there was Draco Malfoy and his blonde self. * ** *** ****  
  
"What the hell do you want bitch?" Sabrina yelled.  
"I don't find that very amusing Sabrina."  
"I wasn't trying to be funny." Sabrina replied rolling her eyes. 'What is this guys problem? He never gives up.'  
"Half an hour left on the train, you, me we can work out our differences." Draco whispered closing the compartment door.  
"I don't think so jerk."  
"I think so, and it's going to happen." Draco whispered in her ear, unzipping her plastic leather tube top, knowing that she had no bra on underneath.  
"Stop Draco." Sabrina commanded.  
"No. You can't find your wand? I pulled it out while you were walking through the hall of the train."  
"NO!" Sabrina groaned, throwing her hands in the air as if to curse God. And pray to Lucifer himself.  
"What's wrong? Is little Sabrina a virgin?"  
Her eyes widened which made him smirk, "Oh, I'm going to make your first time as painful as possible."  
  
*  
  
**  
  
"DIE BITCH!" Sabrina shrieked.  
Dj's eyes widened in surprise as she pulled out her wand.  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a blinding flash of green light. Dj didn't even have a chance to say anything, he crumpled on the floor and died.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco sneered.  
"Nothing." Sabrina said.  
"Scared?"  
"No."  
"Yes you are."  
"Did I stutter?" Sabrina asked putting her top back on. "I think I'll be going now."  
"I think you won't."  
"I think I -" Sabrina started to say but was interuppted as the train came to a sudden halt. Draco turned on his heel and walked off.  
'Damn, that was so freakin' close!' She grabbed her essentials and walked out of the train. Like every other person did.  
She threw on her head phones and listened to number nine: Nirvana - Smells Like Teen Spirit. She had to prepare for that stupid song she had to sing. She went into the Great Hall straight away to set up her piano and put her piano microphone on. The microphone was clear to match her piano.  
"Welcome Sabrina. I hope everything is in order for you to perform." The Headmaster said.  
"Yes it is Professor Dumbledore. It's an honor to be accepted in this school." Sabrina replied sweetly.  
"I know it's hard for you to be away from friends and family, but you will soon find new friends and greater oppurtunity." Professor Dumbledore said turning to walk away.  
Sabrina put her sheet music on the piano and started practicing. Students started assembling in. Laughing, joking, gossiping, and having fun. 'Prepsville.' Sabrina thought angrily.  
"Now for the Sorting Ceremony." Professor Dumbledore boomed over the noise. Professor McGonagall brought out an old raggedy hat.  
As the last person was sorted into Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore made his announcement to all of the students. "Students, teachers, and ghosts. We have a new student. Her name is Sabrina. I would like you all to be kind to her on her first week here. She has just transferred from an American school. She will be singing for us today. This is a tradition for new students coming in later."  
"Uh, hi? I'm Sabrina as you already know. So I'm just gonna get this over with." She sat down on the smooth clear chair, laid her hands on the keyboard and started to sing:  
I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your prescence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me.  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just to real  
There's just to much that time cannot erase  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me.  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone along all along.  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years But you still have all of me.  
  
All of me  
All of me  
All of me. COPYRIGHT EVANESCENCE!!! ( MY FAVORITE SONG!  
  
As she ended the song, the hall erupted in applause. Everyone was surprised that such an evil looking person could sing so wonderfully.  
After a few minutes of applause Professor Dumbledor stood up, "Now that Sabrina is done we will sort her into a house. Professor McGonagall?"  
Professor McGonagall brought out the old raggedy Sorting Hat once more. "Come on Sabrina. Just sit here and we'll find out what house you'll be in."  
She set the hat on her head. "Hmmmm, I see lots of intelligence, and lots of evilness. But where to put you? Gryffindor isn't suitebal enough. Why not SLYTHERIN!" The Sorting Hat boomed the house.  
Sabrina's heart split in halves, then in fourths, and in eighths. "Ra ra shish koom ba?" Sabrina asked.  
"Well go on and sit with your house mates." Professor Dumbledore said, his eyes glittering.  
Sabrina cast one wary look at the Gryffindor table signaling to her three friends that she tried, and went on to the Slytherin table.  
"Now let the feast begin!" said Professor McGonagall clapping her hands.  
"Well then I think I'll be right back." Sabrina said to herself getting up.  
"Where are you going?" A brown haired girl asked her.  
"Shoot some insults at the Gryffindors."  
Sabrina walked over to Hermione, Ron, and Harry, looking hurt and upset. "How could this happen to me? I hate those people. Their so drab and disgusting!" Sabrina drawled.  
"It's absolutely dreadful. I don't understand how that could have happened! I mean you are Gryffindor cut. You are very brave to not wear a school uniform even though it's required." Hermione said.  
"Well it bites major ass and I'm going to see if I can switch." said Sabrina.  
Ron snorted at that, "You can't change houses once your sorted. That's the thing. After being put in Gryffindor I wanted to be put in Ravenclaw because I hated being put into a house that every other person in my family was put in. So I talked to the Head master and he said that it couldn't be changed."  
"Damn." Sabrina mumbled.  
"Uh oh." Hermione pointed over to Malfoy who was coming directly to their table.  
"Quick act like I'm throwing insults at you!" Sabrina hissed.  
Hermione threw on a hateful look, Ron stood up fists balled up, Harry holding onto Ron's robes.  
"And little Ronald jerk head. Can't afford to buy new robes?" Sabrina questioned.  
"Ahh. I can see that the new Slytherin has taken over my insults. I guess I can leave again." Draco drawled, patting Sabrina on the butt before leaving.  
"What a prick." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.  
"Where did that insult come from?" Ron asked.  
"To tell you the truth I have no clue." Sabrina said blushing a crimson red. Someone could have probably cooked an egg on her face at the moment.  
"Well, as long as it wasn't for real."  
"Does he seriously say that to you guys? Like be all evil evil and shit?" Sabrina asked.  
"Yeah he calls me a mudblood, Harry a scar head, and Ron weasel or poor."  
"That's good to know because then I can throw something at you guys when he comes around." Sabrina said. "I don't mean it though."  
"We know." Harry said, still looking at her breasts.  
"I'm right up here Harry." Sabrina said gesturing up to her face.  
At this Harry blushed and turned away. He had never been spoken to like that before. Especially by a girl.  
"Hey Sabrina could I erm talk to you for a moment," Ron asked, "alone?" he glared at Harry and Hermione who were about to follow them out.  
"Okay. As long as it hasn't got to do with rape." said Sabrina, cracking a joke.  
They walked out of the Great Hall together and stood just outside the doors, hearing people scream and laugh and have fun with there friends.  
"So?"  
"Well, I- well, I mean. What I'm trying to say is. Um I mean."  
Sabrina took a quill out of her bag and drew a watch on her hand, putting all the numbers in order, whispered a quick spell and watched it turn into a real watch.  
"All right then spit it out."  
"WannagoouwifmeSabrina? Imeanyouknowisortlikyoundall." Ron hurried, slurring his words together.  
"What?" Sabrina asked squinting her eyes in confusion.  
"Want to go out with me? I mean, you know, I sorta like you and all." Ron slowed down so she could understand him.  
"Well, no I mean, yes, I mean DUH! I'll go out with you. Only on one condition." Sabrina held up one finger.  
"What condition?" Ron squeaked.  
"You try to rape me you will die and burn in hell."  
"Okay." Ron squealed his eyes getting as big as saucers.  
"All right then. I'm guessing I've got to go then." Sabrina shrugged, walking back into the Great Hall making sure no one had seen them.  
Sitting back down at the table, everyone asked her how the baggering of the Gryffindors went.  
"Well they all looked pissed off afterwards I guess."  
"Look at that lump walking back in here. His face is even redder than his hair! I never thought that was even possible!" A girl said shrieking with laughter.  
Sabrina had to with hold her anger and laughed right along only thinking that the girl was going to die.  
"And your name is?" Sabrina asked.  
"Pansy Parkinson."  
"Nice name." Sabrina said.  
"Thanks." She replied all perky, not taking the hint that Sabrina was being pretty sarcastic about her name.  
"So what do you think about Draco?"  
"He's an ass whole." Sabrina replied.  
"What?" Pansy asked looking quite astonished.  
"Yeah. The jerk hit on me on the train. He even tried to fuck me! Excuse my french." Sabrina whispered.  
"Whoa. My boyfriend tried to fuck you on the train? Did you come on to him?"  
"NO! I nearly burned his hand off in the first encounter." Sabrina smirked.  
"I'm going to hurt him." Pansy said getting up from the table, tears in her eyes. She walked out of the Great Hall screaming in agony.  
Sabrina got up and a black haired professor should her the way to her common room. They walked for a few minutes and the professor just told her to make up her own password.  
"Erm, Black Magic." Sabrina said.  
"You may enter." The beautiful portrait of a woman in all black said.  
"DAMN!" Sabrina yelled walking in the common room. She threw her stuff down and sat on the chair. She still needed her wand, and that meant talking to Draco. She could go to the professor about him. But she didn't want to come across as a sissy.  
She took out her black magic book. Other wise known as Black Magic. She sat there for half an hour studying the arts of it all. Until - WHAM! Someone slammed her book down and hit her in the face.  
"Shit! What the fuck was that?" Sabrina asked looking up holding her face.  
"Kiss your mother with that mouth?" Draco sneered unpleasantly.  
"Okay then. I'll be leaving. Oh yeah and I need my wand back you bastard." Sabrina said grabbing her book.  
"No you won't. You owe me. I just lost a girl friend because of you."  
"Bitch, I'm not gonna talk to you. I may be gothic, and I may be half black half irish. But I'll tell you something. I'm not talking to a motherfucker like yourself. Now I'll see you later." Sabrina walked off, leaving a certain Draco Malfoy very angry. 


	3. Attempt Part Three

Attempt  
Part Three  
  
Summary: ONE GOTH, THOUSANDS OF PREPS. WHAT'S A GOTH TO DO?  
  
She walked about fifteen steps when a door popped out of no where. She walked in and saw a shocking pink room.  
"This is not the way it is gonna look." Sabrina said.  
She pulled out her wand and changed her room colors to black and silver. Her floor was a nice silvery blue, while her walls were black and her ceiling was silverish black. Her bed sheets were a black satan and her desk was a total platinum silver. Some might of considered it tacky, but Sabrina was a unique girl and she loved it.  
She threw on the Nirvana CD that she brought, turned to: Smells Like Teen Spirit, turned it on full blast, and pulled out her Black Magic book to study a little more. Until there was a knock on the door. She turned down her music and opened up the door.  
"What is it?"  
"I just wanted to say TURN DOWN THAT GARBAGE!" Draco yelled.  
"Oh and I care because?"  
Draco's eye twitched and then, "If you don't turn it down -"  
"What?"  
"You have to go out with me."  
"Sorry I already have a boyfriend." Sabrina said, glancing down.  
"Really? Is it Weasley?" Draco laughed at his own joke.  
"Who cares, maybe it isn't maybe it is." Sabrina replied, choosing her words very carefully. She knew that going out with a Gryffindor would be bad, but she liked the boy.  
Draco walked in her room, walked towards the platinum desk, pulled out the chair and sat on it. "Tell me."  
"It's none of your business. Now get." Sabrina pointed to the door.  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Fine, but your not gonna see anything special." Sabrina said pulling out her book again. While she read, Sabrina could feel Draco's eyes boring wholes into her back.  
She got up and went to the bathroom. Her night clothes were already there. Which consisted of a black tee-shirt that said: U Laugh Because I'm Different I laugh Because Ur All The Same. It was an XXL so no one could see anything. She washed up and walked back out.  
Draco gave a slow whistle as Sabrina lay in bed. She turned her back to him and fell straight asleep.  
  
Dj, suddenly came to life again. "What did you do that for?"  
"I thought I killed you." Sabrina whispered.  
"Not when you've sold your soul to the devil." Dj whispered.  
"WHAT?!" Sabrina shrieked.  
Dj came towards her and kissed her. She pulled back. "No. Not yet." Sabrina groaned.  
"Why? I thought you loved me."  
"That's not the point Dj. The point is, I'm not ready. And you tried to rape me. It's going to be different. I'm not a whore. I'm not." Sabrina whimpered.  
  
Draco was still in the room and heard her say that she wasn't ready for something and that she wasn't a whore. He was very pleased that he heard this. He could use this as black mail and let his plan go as planned. O.o o.O O.o (UH OH!  
  
Sabrina woke up early the next morning to go for a jog around the lake. She threw on sweat pants and a sweat shirt and ran downstairs without waking Draco up, who by the way, was still sitting in her room. She ran outside and walked to the lake. She jogged for an hour or so and ran back to get her books, and put on some deodorent. ( Sabrina didn't bother to change she was wearing house colours anyways so it wasn't that bad for her. 'Damn! I gotta change my hair colour to alien green, or something.'  
Going to her first class was a breeze. It was Potions. She'd soon find out the teacher, Professor Snape, prized Draco Malfoy, but loved all of the other Slytherins. He was pretty rude to the Gryffindors which was understandable because they were competing, as she had soon found out. Sabrina found out that Potions was her easiest subject, and quite fun.  
After Potions, came Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was a tough cookie, "Sit down class and make sure you pay attention. Now Sabrina," Professor McGonagall turned to her, "I know this is your first day here so if you just follow what everyone else is doing you should get along just fine. I believe they had a subject similar to this one in your old school."  
"Erm, yeah. Thanks for the tip." Sabrina replied cocking her head to one side.  
"Now, class. Today we will learn how to turn animals into quills. This may sound easy for you but in first learning it is not." Professor McGonagall said.  
Sabrina shot her hand in the air.  
"Yes Sabrina?"  
"I know how to do this all ready. I mean I'm not trying to brag but I can do this all ready." Sabrina said quietly, so students had to strain to hear her.  
"And how have you come to this conclusion?"  
"I taught myself." Sabrina whispered.  
"Let's see it then."  
"Sankra des lang." Sabrina hissed at her frog. Which amazingly turned into a rainbow coloured quill.  
"Excellent Sabrina. Thirty points to Slytherin. For knowing it, and doing it without your wand. How have you managed to do it without a wand I might ask you." Professor McGonagall asked while the Slytherin's were whispering gratitude to Sabrina.  
"Practice." Sabrina said quickly but quietly.  
"I see. Well then class. You have a challenge. Let us see who can change their animals into quills first. You will aquire fifteen points. You know the words. Sankra des lang. They are french spell words." Professor McGonagall said, obviously still amazed.  
Hermione Granger was the first person to turn her animal into a quill, with a wand. "Excellent Ms. Granger, fifteen points to Gryffindor. And Sabrina is there anything else you can do?"  
"I make my own spells." Sabrina said, she hated telling off her secrets such as this one.  
"I see. Are any of them used to transfigure things?"  
"Yes. But I'd have to get my spell book, which is in my room at the moment."  
The day seemed to pass by in a blur. All the teachers were quite fascinated that a girl who looked evil and demented, was so smart. They had a hard time getting to know the girl because she talked either to quietly, or wouldn't speak at all, but glare, very very evilly.  
At dinner she went to talk to Ron about the upcoming trip. "What's it called again?" Sabrina asked.  
"Hogsmeade. Don't worry. It's very fun." Ron said.  
"Well then. I'll see you at twelve in the afternoon." Sabrina said.  
"Okay."  
"And what are you doing talking to these Gryffindors?" Someone sneered from behind her.  
"You know what bitch? I think I can handle talking to a bunch of -" Sabrina looked at them for answers.  
"A bunch of what?" Draco sneered.  
"I can handle talking to a, a filthy mudblood, a poor little weasel, and a scarhead. Now run along before I bust you up your -"  
"I'm leaving." Draco said walking back to the Slytherin table.  
"Ouch that hurt. I hate playing this GODAMN GAME!" Sabrina said loudly.  
"I bet it does. But we know it's to get rid of him." Hermione said quietly.  
"What's up with the mudblood business anyways?"  
"It's a nasty name for someone that has muggle born parents. Someone like me."  
"That's just like someone calling me a GIN!"  
"A what?" Harry, Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.  
"A Gothic Irish Nigger. It hurts, but then they get knocked up the ass." Sabrina said looking at the ground for a moment.  
"Oh I see." Hermione said.  
"Oh shit! I forgot I have to go." Sabrina said looking at the time.  
"Where you going?" Ron asked quickly.  
"My nightly jog. You know four miles around the lake." Sabrina replied.  
"FOUR MILES?!" Harry asked, eyes popping out.  
"Yes. I know it's sorta hard to believe. But how can I eat and not keep the fat off? My plan is this." Sabrina pulled out her wand and showed them a universe chart.  
"Erm, explain?" Harry asked.  
"Now, when Uranus, oh for pete's sake Ron, shows up on the 12th night of October then I run 2½ miles, walk one mile and do 40 cruches. When the moon is full I run 4 miles, walk fifteen minutes, and do 210 crunches. Would you like me to keep going?" Sabrina asked, staring at their confused faces.  
"Mate, you could take over that fraud Professor Trelawney!" Ron said.  
"Yeah she is a fraud." Hermione replied behind her pile of books.  
"Oh, I'm her teacher's aid now, she says I have true seer abilities. Because I saw some crap in a crystal ball. Whop dee doo!" Sabrina said rolling her eyes.  
"Well I think I'll jog a mile with you Sabrina." Harry said.  
"All right then. Meet me outside in ten minutes. If you're not there then I'll have started without you." Sabrina said leaving.  
"OY SABRINA!" Pansy yelled.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where ya going?"  
"Four mile jog." Sabrina yelled back, leaving a shocked Pansy Parkinson behind.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Okay then Harry. Let's get going. I don't have all night." Sabrina said glaring at him.  
"All right."  
  
They started off at the front of the lake and started to jog, carrying out a rather nice conversation. After two miles Harry had to stop because he was out of breath. He waited until Sabrina was done with her last two miles.  
"Why'd ya stop?" Sabrina asked snickering.  
"Hey stop!" Harry pushed Sabrina playfully.  
"I was laughing the last two miles. You aren't in good shape at all!" Sabrina pushed back.  
"I haven't had a good jog like that in a long time."  
"You could see that. You could only jog a friggin two miles!" Sabrina laughed, rolling her sea green eyes to the sky.  
"I haven't had a civilized conversation like that, with Hermione or Ron in days! You are a nice girl. Ron was right about you." Harry said, which made Sabrina go a deep shade of crimson.  
"Oh really, Harry, I think that Ron and I are good for eachother. I just don't want any of the Slytherin's to find out. It'll probably be like the old days in my american school."  
Harry could feel a story coming on - a rather sad story - so he just said, "Talk. I want to hear about it."  
"Well where I was growing up everyone was up for sex and shit*. So I was the odd one out. I was apart of their taunts and was being called all the nastiest names in the book. But not anyone had called me a whore because I am still a virgin. I was a close rape victim (which is another story) because someone had felt sorry for me. So they assumed I wanted to fuck to get out of it. Well I wasn't going to have sex with a guy who sold his sole to the devil. Taunts went on and people started throwing stones at me. So one day, I changed. Changed into a gothic. They were scared of people like me. So they just ignored me, but the funny thing was, the other goths did too. I was all alone in a sad cold world, until my mom got a teaching job in London. So I would have had to switch schools and that's how I turned out this way." Sabrina explained, leaving a shocked Harry, and a very confused Draco Malfoy standing right behind them in his invisibility cloak.  
Harry gave Sabrina a hug and she snuggled closely to his chest. He gave her a quick kiss on the head and they watched the sun set together.  
  
Author's Note: Awwwww. I wish my boyfriend and I would have done that when we were going out! But wait a minute - Harry and Sabrina aren't going out, it's more like Ron and Sabrina are going out. Uh oh! O.o Find out what happens in the next chapter. 


	4. Attempt Part Four

Attempt  
  
Summary: ONE GOTH, THOUSANDS OF PREPS. WHAT'S A GOTH TO DO? (not be a whore - ashalei swank)  
  
Sabrina and Harry sat there for a while. Just sitting there. Snuggling. O.o Sabrina moved away from Harry to conjure up a warm cloak for herself. She sat there for a moment. Harry moved in towards her, "I don't think I've liked a girl like this. When I first saw you, there was a connection. It was as if we were made for each other." Harry then kissed her on the lips. They kissed for a couple of minutes while Draco was watching and having a fit of silent laughter. This was going to be great.  
  
"Harry," Sabrina whispered pulling away, "I don't think we should. I'm going out with Ron and well I mean. You know."  
"Yeah." Harry replied back, running one of his hands through his messy jet black hair.  
"I guess I should be going."  
  
"I'll see ya." Harry said getting up with Sabrina.  
Sabrina grabbed her things and left for her common room. Draco following her.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~ Sabrina's Point of View:  
  
Damn it! Why me! I mean, whoa. Is Ron the right guy for me? Is it Harry? Shit! I shouldn't have kissed him for so long. Wait a minute! Is someone following me? Turn - quickly - nope. I coulda sworn - but there's no one there. "COME OUT NOW! I SAY! COME QUICKLY! YOU WON'T GET HURT!" I yelled through the empty halls.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Harry's Point of View:  
  
Ron was right. She is a good kisser. But does he like her like I do? Nah. This is just puppy love Harry. Just puppy love.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Draco's Point of View:  
  
PARTY OVER HERE WOO WOO! PARTY OVER THERE WOO WOO! I've got this girl in the sack. Just to get her in the bathroom.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Third Person thing again:  
  
"Black Magic." Sabrina muttered to the portrait. It opened quickly and snapped closed right after Draco stepped in after her.  
Sabrina headed straight to the bathroom. Where the giant tub was. She let hot water fill in and put in her favorite bubble bath soap: Raspberry Kiwi. It smelled beautiful. She threw her clothes in a pile near the wall and sunk in the tub.  
"Hello Sabrina. Going out with Ron? Kissing Harry? What to do. What to do." Draco sneered stepping out from his invisibility cloak.  
"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?" Sabrina roared.  
"Long enough to see your dragon tattoo above your nice ass. And that belly ring too." Draco said.  
"You sick ass whole! I hope you rot in hell."  
"I'll be right with you Sabrina." Draco said taking his shirt off, which made Sabrina shiver. She wasn't going to cheat on Ron. No way.  
"If you think that you can get in this tub then - SICKO!" Sabrina stopped. She saw that Draco had a tattoo of a naked woman on his back. It was a tiny one, so you had to squint to really see it. She looked a lot like - SABRINA?!  
"You like? I got it just after I met you. You inspired me to get one that looked like you." Draco sneered.  
Throwing his shirt and pants next to Sabrina's, Sabrina blushed and turned away because he was about to take off his boxers, which by the way had yellow smiley's all over them.  
"Nice boxers." Sabrina replied sarcastically.  
Draco got in and sat right next to her. A little too close for Sabrina's liking.  
"Nice bubble bath scent." Draco commented.  
"Why are you here? What do you want?"  
"You know what I want. I want something that you're not willing to give up." Draco said hoarsely.  
"You want me to - with you? No thanks, but NO THANKS!" Sabrina snickered.  
Draco turned to face her, his chest pressed hard against her breasts. He looked as if he were ready to kiss her. "I think you'll want to after I tell you that I might just have to tell Ron that you and Harry kissed."  
"Like I'm gonna -"  
Draco landed a kiss square on her lips. The kiss was rough and hard but he wouldn't let her go. Not this time. Not with her and him in the tub, clothes off, getting ready to have sex with her. He moved his tongue around her lips, which made Sabrina whimper. He kissed her once more on the lips, and then kissed her forehead. She let up and let him french kiss her. They sat there for a couple of minutes, their tongues swirling around eachother until - , "Draco! I can't! I have a boyfriend. His name is Ronald Weasley and he trusts me." Sabrina got up to leave, but Draco pulled her down.  
"I'm not done." He grabbed her breasts and kissed them each and then started to massage them which made Sabrina let out a slow moan.  
"Dracooooo. Please - stop. I - mean - I - can't." Sabrina said in between moans.  
"Yes you can." Draco whispered giving her another slow kiss and moving his tongue around her lips. It seemed to have had a great affect on her. She opened her mouth once more for him to kiss her. They kissed for a few more minutes but Draco let up and smirked. He was going to make her want more. Beg for it.  
"Where -"  
"I have to go." Draco said getting up.  
Sabrina quickly turned away to give him his privacy, "Just to let you know, this did not ever happen. K? I have a boyfriend, and what I did was wrong. I'm not a whore."  
"I know you're not." Draco sneered.  
Sabrina whispered a quick spell so that the fluffy white towels would come her way so Draco wouldn't see anything else. She got out quickly, wrapping the towels around her body and hair. Once she put the towels on they seemed to turn black.  
"Mood towels." Sabrina explained.  
"Mad?"  
"Does it look like it?" snapped Sabrina.  
Draco left quickly. Sabrina threw on her pajamas. This time they were all black and had silver flames that moved on the sides. On the pant legs their were skulls in the fire.  
She walked quickly to her room and turned on Enya - Shepherd Moons. One of her favorite CD's and fell quickly asleep after Carribean Blue was over.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
SABRINA'S DREAM (Not another chapter as you should all ready know.)  
  
"Oh Ron. I love you so much."  
"I'm not Ron I'm Harry."  
"Harry?! What are you -" Harry started kissing her passionately, until Harry turned into Draco, and the room had changed from Hogsmeade to her bedroom.  
"Draco! I can't." Sabrina moaned.  
"Yes you can. We both want it." Draco whispered, moving to take off her clothes.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"Goooooooooooood Morning!" Sabrina's alarm clock sang.  
Sabrina got up quickly, pulled out her star chart and noted that she only had one mile to run and thirty sit ups to do that night.  
She threw on a long black baggy skirt, a tight black tank top so that her navel ring showed and her tattoo of a dragon, and some black boots. Sabrina pulled out her black bag and got out her glow in the dark bracelets and put them on so they covered half of each arm, put on ten earrings in each ear, and put on her nose ring. She grabbed her wand and changed her hair colour to a light green, her nails to a light green too, and her eye color a dark green.  
Grabbing her things, she checked out her reflection - 'I'm gonna send those two down the drain. Their gonna hate me.'  
She threw her sweats in her bag so she could make a quick change after dinner. She ran out of her common room and down to the Great Hall. Where she sat down at the Slytherin table, ate breakfast, and went over to the Gryffindor table to talk to her friends.  
"Hello Sabrina." Ron said cheerfully.  
"Hey Ron. Are you about ready for that - what is that place called again?" Sabrina asked.  
"Yeah. Just a moment. I'll meet you outside." Ron replied rather too quickly.  
"Okay. Harry? I need to talk to you for a minute."  
"Um, what for?"  
"Just come with me. I need to talk to you." She hissed.  
Harry followed Sabrina out of the Great Hall. People were shooting quick glances at her. Some were even pointing to her head.  
"What's up?" Harry asked.  
"What happened last night never happened. Okay?"  
Harry's eyes got round, he was looking in the Great Hall and saw Ronald Weasley kissing Hermione Granger.  
"What? What?"  
"Don't look now."  
Sabrina turned around and saw what Harry was looking at, "How could this - what the - I don't understand!"  
"Shhhh. Don't cry Sabrina. It's okay." Harry gave her a hug and kissed her gently.  
"Harry? How long has this been going on? How long has he been cheating on me with her?" Sabrina whispered, still clinging to him.  
"Since you two have been going out." Harry replied, which made Sabrina cry even more.  
"Oh Harry! I'm such a freakin' ditz! This isn't good!" Sabrina cried.  
"Don't cry. It's going to be all right."  
"I know exactly what to do," Sabrina snickered grabbing her wand, "dissapearo sanara." Sabrina vanished into thin air.  
"Where'd you go?"  
"I'm right next to you." Sabrina said giving Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
"Okay."  
"I'll be right back." Sabrina sneered walking off into the Great Hall. No one could see her so no one knew she was there. She went to Ron and tapped him on the shoulder, "What who's there?" He said turning around.  
"Me. What are you doing cheating on me?" Sabrina sneered.  
"It was like this, and like that. And then it was like this and like that. Then this and that happened. Then it was like that and like this."  
"You're blubbering. Appearo sanara." Sabrina said appearing again. Which made a couple of people clap.  
"Sorry?" Ron asked.  
"No. Not sorry. It's over. And I damn you to hell." Sabrina hissed walking off again.  
Ron turned away, shrugged, and went back to kissing Hermione. Sabrina jogged out, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"Harry! I broke up with the bastard. He was cheating on me. It was no illusion. I'm such a fucking dork. I have no life here. I'm going to go kill myself. K?" Sabrina walked off until Harry grabbed her arm.  
"Don't! I won't allow it."  
"It's not like anyone cares about me!"  
  
"I care about you." Harry said leaning forward to kiss Sabrina. Sabrina quickly kissed him back before leaving to go to her common room.  
She ran quickly up the steps and once she was in the common room, she let out a bucket full of tears. Not knowing that Draco Malfoy was sitting across from her, she said, "God! If only I would have just let him carry on a bit. It wouldn't have mattered, because that cheating son of a bitch was fucking some other girl. I'm a goddamn idiot."  
"I don't think you are an idiot." Draco sneered.  
Sabrina jumped half way to the ceiling, even Michael Jordan could make it that far, "What the fuck! You scared the living day lights out of me."  
"Mmmm. So what about carrying on a bit? Did you like what happened last night? Did you?" Draco asked moving forward.  
"I wasn't talking about you. And why are you smirking at me? You need to stop it! I wasn't talking about you."  
"Did you like this?" Draco asked licking her lips, making an outline of them.  
"No." Sabrina whispered.  
"What about this?" Draco asked putting his hands under her tight tank top and started massaging her breasts.  
"No." Sabrina repeated hoarsely.  
"Or did you like it both together?" Draco licked her lips and kept on massaging her breasts until she let out a soft moan.  
He kissed her quickly but softly and pulled off her top. Draco smirked inside. She wasn't wearing a bra. Her size d breasts rising slowly as she breathed.  
"I can't let you do this to me. I know that you want me but I can't. I just can't." Sabrina muttered.  
"Yes you can. I'm not going to let you leave until you admit to your feelings that you want something from me."  
Draco slowy took off her skirt, only to reveal black lace panties; which made Draco only smirk. Sabrina let out a slow moan, and let Draco continue. Draco traced a line of kisses from her cheeks down to her stomach that shyed away from his touch.  
"Dracooo." Sabrina groaned his name letting him carry on. He took off his shirt and unzipped his black slacks to reveal forrest green silk boxers. He inched her knickers down her legs and saw nice thighs and legs.  
"Mmmmm."  
"Please don't. Draco, please."  
Draco smirked once more. She wasn't ready, she wanted to but didn't. He was going to make her beg, and she wasn't begging yet. He got up and walked to his room. No arguments.  
"I'll talk to you later Sabrina." Draco sneered.  
She gave a sigh of relief. This was great! She was so close, too close. If her mother found out. If only. 


End file.
